Dance it up
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: Dinner with Eli and Clare's parents turn awkward so Eli and Clare decide to go clubbing... Steamy One-Shot.


I felt something soft and fuzzy rubbing up against my bare foot. I crinkled my nose and put down the fork that held a little piece of chicken covered in gooey cheese sauce. I turned my head and saw a smirking Eli, bowing his head. I snorted and rubbed my foot back against his toes.

"Helen, this cheesy chicken fajita hot dish is wonderful. How did you make the sauce?" CeCe asked while taking another tentative bite of the hot mesh of cheese and meat.

My mom smiled tightly and began to explain the steps on how to make the spicy sauce, while Bullfrog and Randall exchanged knowing looks.

I thought it was a good idea to invite over Eli's family for dinner. We have been dating about 8 months now and we wanted each of our parents to at least be civil with each other.

As the parents talked with a few awkward pauses, Eli and I were secretly flirting under the table. Eli had slipped off his combat boots and started massaging his foot onto my sock-less one.

Once I noticed this I started to retaliate, giving his foot some of my own warmth. Eli smirked and grabbed my hand under the table. He clutched my in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of the soft skin. I hid my giggles and placed my small foot on top of his, stopping his foot's ministrations. I curled my toes and lightly ran the digits over the shaft of his long foot.

I smiled warmly. Eli and I were playing footsie. During dinner. With our parents!

Eli gave me a sly smile and a wink before detangling his hand from mine and placing it right on my thigh. He smirked challengingly at me. I smirked, Eli's smirk and placed my hand directly over his slowly growing bulge.

"Shit." Eli whispered when I moved my hand slowly back and forth, rubbing his jean-clad center.

"Hey, now kids," Bullfrog interrupted our spontaneous act of passion, "You can PDA later, but don't do it in front of your parents!" He chuckled and soon awkwardness fell upon the gathered group. Only he was laughing while CeCe smiled knowingly. Helen and Randall gasped at the vulgarly of Bullfrog's statement.

"Bullfrog!" Eli cried out, "What the hell- I mean heck. What the Heck!"

I pulled my hand away and frowned.

"Oh, sorry bud! Did I ruin your chances of getting laid tonight?" Bullfrog joked again.

"Ok, I think this dinner is over. Thank s for coming." Helen said as she stood up and cleared the plates.

"Oh, no! Let us help," CeCe said but my mom was too quick. "No, it's alright. We will see you later. Bullfrog, CeCe." Helen insisted that they leave.

I followed the Goldsworthy family to the door. "Hey guys, would it be alright if Clare could come over for a bit. Adam was supposed to meet us downtown."

"Of course baby boy! But…uh, Clare's parents might need some convincing. I don't think they'll let us near little Clare-bear ever again!" CeCe spewed out.

"Oh, no. They uh," I gestured between me and Eli, "Know a-about us. I'll go ask, just a sec." I weakly smiled.

I skipped off to ask my parents but overheard Bullfrog. He whispered, "So I know you are getting it in and whatnot but how long has it been going on? I mean I've caught you two lots of times before –ha, I remember one time where Clare was on the wall and you were pound-"

"DAD! What's your point?" Eli hissed.

"All I'm asking is are you using protection and… is Clare good in bed?" Bullfrog hollered, laughing and CeCe slapped his chest.

Eli fumed, "You sick bastard!"

I eventually came back with a content smiled on my face. "Ok, let's go. My mom said I can spend the night if you get too tired to drive me home."

Eli tried to hide his suggestive smirk and we all headed out.

It was about 8 o'clock driving back to the Goldsworthy resident. The inside of the truck Bullfrog drove was pitch black save a sliver of moon light coming from the window.

Eli and I were pressed together in the back of the truck. Eli's lips were nestled sweetly in the crook of my neck as my hands wrapped around him trying to get more of his heat.

The crispy fall night with bustling wind roared outside.

Eli's tongue tickled my sensitive skin. I was giggling lightly, "E-li! Save it for later!"

"Come on babe, I'm weak."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're so sexy my sweet honey bunches of oats."

Whenever Eli called me stupid pet names, I knew he wanted something. _Bad._

I raked my fingers though his dark chocolate hair and sighed. When we soon reached Eli's house Eli and I raced up the stairs.

Eli jumped on the bed and held himself up with his elbows, "Baby, let's have a quickie…please. I need you." Eli whined. I could already see his obvious hard-on through his dark skinny jeans.

"W-We need to meet Adam at the club. We don't have time." I whispered but smiled a little walking towards the bed. Eli was already ripping off pants so I didn't bother to protest again.

"Come to Papa!" he growled hungrily as I pulled my silky dress shirt over my head, showing my lacy bra.

I rolled my eyes and lifted Eli's black shirt above his head and straddled his upper thighs. I planted kisses on his chest, but Eli wasn't having that. He picked me up and threw me back on the bed. I gasped as my back made contact with his soft comforters.

Eli jumped on top of me. Eventually we both got naked and Eli was pumping his fingers in and out of me fast. I screamed his name when he dipped down and lapped at my folds. "Damn, you taste so good." Eli groaned against my wet flesh. I moaned and pulled on his soft hair as his teeth gently tugged on my clit.

"Ahh – E-Eli!" I screamed and got his attention. "Eli, we don't have – ahh – lot of time. Please!" I cried out, my back arching up.

Eli pressed a hard kiss to my lips then shoved himself into me. Hard.

"Fuck, Eli! I'm sore from yesterday, you idiot!" I screamed clawing at his back.

He slowed a bit and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry baby. Hormones are a bitch."

I weakly smiled and let the pleasure wash over me.

"Shit…" Eli hissed with pleasure. I smirked and changed up our positions. I pushed him off and he sat up on his knees confused. I turned around on my fours and stuck my ass in his face. "Eli, fuck my ass…I need you."

Eli's eyes bulged and he whispered, "Fuck," under his breath before sucking on my butt cheeks while fingering my hole. I sucked in a sharp breath and whimpered when about 2 inches of his dick was inside me.

We have only done this position a few times and it felt extremely good after I adjusted and he was fully inside.

Eli kneaded my butt and slipped in a bit more. "Ahh!" I whined.

"Clare, you're doing amazing, just a bit more. God, I love you…" Eli groaned. A tear slipped out when Eli pushed fully into me. He let me adjust for a few minutes before I started going back and forth over his dick.

"Fuuuuck, Clare!"

Eli thrusted into me while my hand circled my clit. After about 8 minutes we both fell over the edge with a scream.

Eli pulled out slowly and I hissed. I passed out on the bed. Sweat rolled down my face as I felt Eli's cum drip over my back and my cum drenching my groin.

Eli rolled next to me and wiped my back with his sheets. "E-li!" I whined, "Now I'm covered in sweat and sperm!"

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "Sorry, baby. Let's go clean up. We only have about 20 minutes before we have to be at the club."

"Eli! I still need to pick out an outfit and find directions for this place and-"

"Sweetie, relax. You have a bunch of clothes in my closet and I can find this place. I know my way around Toronto. Just take a shower, clean up and relax."

He kissed my forehead, cheek, then lips. I nodded and place another gentle kiss on his lips before skipping off to the bathroom. I took a quick 5 minute shower and walked out of the connecting bathroom to his room with a towel around my body. Eli was dressed, hair combed and sitting on the bed with his laptop in his lap, writing down directions.

I smiled and went to his closet getting out a fresh silk red bra and matching panties. I dropped the towel and started changing. After I was some-what dressed I heard moans coming from the bed.

"Ohh, ahh!" I heard faintly and turned around.

Eli had his skinny jeans down to his thighs with his penis covered in his hand!

Eli was masturbating. Full on masturbating in front of me! To me!

"Eli, what are you doing?"

"Clare. You were naked. What do you think was going to happen?"

I snorted and started to pick out an outfit before I heard Eli finish. I slipped into a black sequined mini skirt and a dark red halter top with a sweater and flats.

Soon Eli and I made it downtown to the club. I was clutching onto his arm tightly. I always found it a bit uncomfortable coming to a club. It's sweaty and dark with strangers grinding up on you. It just wasn't really my thing, but Eli loves it.

We met up with Adam at the club's bar. He was sitting down with Fiona having a drink when Eli led us to him.

"Hey, sup man?" They bumped fists while I gave Fiona a hug.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Eli and I had that family dinner…" I said as Eli sat down on a stool and pulled me onto his lap.

"Ah, yes, and how was that family dinner?" Adam asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well besides Bullfrog blabbering about me and Eli's sex life, it went quite well." I giggled.

Adam and Fiona burst out laughing, "Wow he would do that!" Adam exclaimed, "Well me and Fi are gonna go dance. Care to join us?"

Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I think me and my lady are gonna get some drinks. We'll meet you guys out there later."

They nodded and Adam grabbed Fiona's hand leading her to the dance floor.

"They're such a cute couple!" I smiled.

Eli chuckled and I sat down next to him. "So babe, what would you like to drink?"

I didn't really feel comfortable when I drank with Eli, especially when he used a fake I.D. but it was a treat and I liked the stinging taste of vodka.

"I'll, um have a Fizzy apple cocktail, please." I whispered.

Eli smirked and ordered a beer and my apple cocktail. Eli took out his fake I.D. and paid for our drinks. I smiled and tentatively took a sip of my fruity drink.

Eli and fell into a nice conversation. Eli making jokes about what happened at dinner and me retaliating, occasionally slapping his chest for telling a gross sex joke.

Eli ordered more drinks and I was feeling a bit more than buzzed. "Eli, can we dance now?" I asked already standing up.

I took Eli's hand and led him to the dance floor. Eli pulled me to his chest while my ass rubbed his groin. Eli grabbed my hips and thrust them towards him with the bouncing music.

I let the vodka and music take over. My hands found his dark locks and tugged on the strands; Eli grunted and twisted my hips deeper into his sensitive bulge. Adam and Fiona found us and we all danced together, having the time of our lives.

I turned around so my groin was pressed against Eli's dick, "Eli, I'm thirsty, would you be a sweetheart and get me something to drink?" I kissed lips, pleadingly.

"Sure thing, babe." He walked away and I continued to dance, eventually I felt someone press up to me and start grinding with me sensually. I ground my ass towards them, thinking it was Eli. But I was so buzzed I didn't really know who it was.

Eli grabbed my boobs and squeezed them hard. I moaned and grabbed his short spiky hair.

Wait, what the Hell?

"Hey! What the fuck is going on here!"

I turned to see a blurry Eli. Shit, I am drunk.

"FITZ! WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH_ MY_ GIRLFRIEND?" Eli screamed, dropped the drinks and charged towards Fitz.

"Hey, she let me grind her. It's not my fault you can't keep Clare away from me. By the way, she has great boobs, they're so soft and-" Fitz smirked.

"She's drunk as fuck! She doesn't know what the hell she's doing!" Eli shoved Fitz and grabbed me roughly.

Eli dragged me to a secluded corner with a small couch. He sat down and buried his face in his palms.

"Eli, I'm sorry, I thought it was you I was dancing with. I had a lot to drink and the club was dark – I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" I cried into his chest, throwing my body onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my mouth onto his neck.

"Baby, its fine, I'm just mad that Fitz came up to you and started grinding with you. I know he likes you and I'm just scared that someday you will want him and not me."

Eli whimpered and wrapped his arms around my back. I wanted to make him feel good and show that I'm his and he's mine. I love Eli. I'm in love with him.

"Eli, sweetie, why don't we go home and cuddle up on the couch? Watch some movies, eat strawberries and whipped cream? Does that sound good?" I whispered in his ear and rubbed his chest.

He sniffled and nodded, picking me up. He set me down gently and I started to stumble a bit from the alcohol.

Eli chuckled and said, "Hop on," he turned and crouched down, gesturing for me to get on his back. I smiled and jumped on him.

We got a taxi home because….well it was a little obvious.

We eventually got home and crashed on the leather sofa. Eli turned on a movie and we snuggled up together with a few blankets. My head rested itself on his chest as my hand rubbed his abdomen. Eli's arm was draped over my shoulder and stroked my spine. We had just finished a big bowl of chocolate strawberries and whipped cream, Eli's favorite snack to eat with me. We would always feed each other and lick the sweet red juice off each other's faces.

I sigh in content and lifted his band tee up to his belly button so the trail of hairs disappearing into his boxers was showing. I started playing with hairs, going further down, keeping myself occupied.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing… Just relax."

He shrugged it off and I kept playing with him. The movie progressed and I was getting bored. I decided to tease him. Eli had taken off his tight jeans when we got home so he was just in boxers and a tee.

I hesitantly trailed my hand down into his boxers and stroked his flaccid penis.

"Fuck, Clare…" Eli hissed.

"Relax…let me take care of you…" I whispered in his ear and gently bit it.

He gulped and nodded faintly.

I smirked and slipped down so my body was laying fully on the couch and my face close to his boxers. I reached up and pulled down his boxers. Once they were off my tongue darted out and licked the little slit on the top of his dick. Eli's hand clenched a fist full of curls and pushed my head down. I opened my mouth and took all 6 inches inside. My nose touched his groin as I sucked hard. I looked up at him and saw him looking down with dark green eyes at me. Pleasure evident.

My throat opened as I started deep-throating him. Eli absolutely loved it when I deep-throated him. He thought it was hot that I could fit him into my mouth. I really just wanted to make him feel good; he had a rough day with the whole Fitz situation.

My head bobbed fast while one hand rubbed his balls. "Clare…I'm gonna – Fuck!"

Eli came in my throat and I choked but managed to swallow. I sat up and licked my lips, smiling kinkily. Eli pulled me to him in a deep hug, "Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me…I love you, Eli,"

"By giving me a blowjob?" he chuckled, "I love you too, babydoll." He kissed my head and started to pick me up, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Eli grabbed my butt to get me steady and walked up to his room with me.

We crashed on his bed and got under the covers. Eli spooned up next to me and put a leg in between my thighs. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

Our naked bodies pressed up together and once it was silent I remembered something.

"Eli?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm horny…"


End file.
